Save You Tonight
by In-Love-With-The-Fictional
Summary: He didn't feel. She felt too much. When Kacey Simon got herself locked up in Brookdale Academy for Troubled Teens, she never expected to fall in love or make the friends she made. But this isn't your average "I save you, you save me" story because sometimes you can't save everyone. Sometimes, you just have to be your own hero.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the cold marble halls of Lincoln High. The smooth cool metallic cylinder in my hand reassured me. The sound of my footsteps echoing through the halls. She had gone too far. She'd always wanted my throne and although it was now hers, she didn't stop the taunting and teasing. She pushed and she pushed and I finally snapped. Molly Garfunkel was going to pay. The bell rang and students poured out of every door. I spotted Molly down the hall, beyond the glass doors, flirting with Dean. My ex-boyfriend Dean.

You see I ran Lincoln High up until four months ago. I was the Queen Bee; captain of the cheerleader, leader of the Perfs with Molly and Amber as my left and right hand, dating Dean who happened to be the hottest guy at our school, a senior and captain of the football team. Then that fateful day, it happened. I didn't want to rule the school anymore; my life wasn't so materialistic anymore. I stepped down and handed Molly the crown but she refused to see it that way. She was convinced she'd intimidated me into backing down, but I hadn't cared for her opinion. She'd taunted and teased me ever since but she'd gone too far this time. She'd broken through the thick barrier of my walls and I didn't enjoy the intrusion. I raised my arm at her location, letting the carefully concealed object in my hand gleam in the dull lighting of the hall lights. A girl who'd been at her locker, suddenly screamed "GUN!" Chaos erupted.

Kids ran for classrooms, exits, bathrooms, anything. Papers fluttered to the floor, locker doors flung open, contents exposed, some spilling. Above all the noise, you heard the loud explosion of a gun going off. The glass of the double doors shattered, the glass tinkling down to the floor almost musically. Molly's head snapped up at the sudden commotion, her eyes drifting over to me. Her eyes widened in terror and Dean took off running and screaming like everyone else. I cocked my head to the side and smiled. "Got nothing to say now huh, Molly?" I taunted cruelly. "Kacey, please don't do this-"

"Shut up, Molly! I don't give a shit. You've made my life hell for four months, knowing fully well what I was going through. I could handle the taunting and the teasing but you went too far, Molly. You're going to pay."

Tears slid down her face, as she silently begged me to let her go. For a moment, I felt it was enough seeing her crying and begging at my feet until I remembered what she'd done. My rage spiked again and I raised the gun.

"Go to hell, bitch."

*****2 Weeks Later*****

The sound of gunshots rang in my ears, as I looked up at the beige brick building.

'Brookdale Academy for Troubled Teens'

I scoffed at the words,_ why not just call it an asylum and go on with your life?_ My patrol officer, Ryan, brought out my bags. Apparently, this isn't just supposed to be a mental institute, but a boarding school as well. I jammed my hands in my hoodie's pockets, shivering from the cold breeze. We strolled into the warm lobby of the building. It was very fancy, red plush carpet with a big crystal chandelier. A blonde woman with black framed glasses sat at a desk at the front of the room. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, wisps of blonde hair trailing down the side of her face. She wore a blue buttoned blouse, her lower body obscured by the desk, her lips matte red. Ryan coughed beside me; she looked up from her novel startled, blue eyes wide and her cheeks gaining a slight tint of pink.

"Kacey Simon" Ryan smiles politely. The woman starts looking through her files, setting down the book. I crane my neck to read the title, _Gone With the Wind. _While she flips through the huge mountain of paperwork on her desk, I can see Ryan discreetly eyeing her. I smile a little, Ryan was a pretty nice guy, he was only 5 years older than me. Tall, blonde, brown eyes environed with the type of thick long lashes most teenage girls dreamed of having. He was the type of person you'd expect to see on magazine cover, yet he was single. I think it's because of the fact he's a comic-book nerd, I've seen his collection, his so called "dedication" is more of an obsession.

The woman at the desk finally comes up with my file, smiling triumphantly, a small aha escaping her red lips. "Follow me" she beckons us, stepping out from behind her desk; long creamy legs poking out from the gray pencil skirt all the way down to the black pumps. We follow her through a large hallway, the long red carpet rolling out before us. The walls are beige, gold; ornate framed pictures decorating the walls. We pass a few people with long white coats and some kids who turn and stare at me. We finally come to a large office, a balding man sitting at a sleek black desk. He's scolding a young man with long shaggy hair. The woman knocks on the door and the man looks over.

"Yes Lissa?" he asks impatiently. "New admission, sir. Just arrived" Lissa stutters back. "Okay Jason, we'll finish this conversation later" he tells the boy sitting opposite of him. The boy scoffs and stands, turning to look at us for the first time. My breath hitches when I see his face. Sea-foam green eyes peak out under the curtain of black hair. Our eyes connect and for the first time in months, I feel afraid. But what chills me to the bone is the feral smile he gives me when he says "Kacey".

**Ello,first chapter of Save You Tonight. Hope you guys liked it. This story is Kacey/Zander centric because I ship them so hard. Now I'll be adding random characters like Amber, the boy with the gray-green eyes, Lissa and Ryan but they're just fillers. Now I havent introduced the others like Stevie, Nelson,Grace,Kevin but they will be in this story, promise. I put Amber in instead of Grace because I wanted Grace to be in Brookdale because of future purposes I will not give away. Now I will be adding characters from Rags (Max Schneider's new movie with Keke Palmer) like Kadee, Andrew and Lloyd but Zander will remain as Zander not Charlie, I just need them for Zander's background story. I hope you guys liked it, I'll be updating frequently. Well until next time. Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_The boy scoffs and stands, turning to look at us for the first time. My breath hitches when I see his face. Sea-foam green eyes peak out under the curtain of black hair. Our eyes connect and for the first time in months, I feel afraid. But what chills me to the bone is the feral smile he gives me when he says "Kacey"._

_***Chapter 2***_

That one word sends chills up my spine, bringing a plethora of feelings. I feel like running out of this building, screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs. I feel like I'm precariously dangling off the edge of a cliff. The man at the desk eyes us warily clearing his throat. "Do you two know each other?" he asks hesitantly. "We went to school together a few years back" Jason lies through his teeth. The man turns his beady dark brown eyes on me, looking for confirmation. I don't trust my mouth; I can still feel some bile in my throat so I nod. The man dismisses Jason, he walks past to us to leave, brushing against me ever so slightly everyone thought it was just mere accident, but I saw the way his lips curled into a devious smirk. I press myself against the door, desperate to put any type of distance between us.

After he leaves, Ryan sits down in the chair previously occupied by Jason, I sit in the other. The man, , begins talking about how my schedule will go. Group therapy in the mornings, lunch and classes in the afternoon. Private sessions with Lissa on Saturdays and free time on Sundays. "Kacey?" I snap my head from the window to him. "Here's your room key. Lissa will escort you there. If you have any questions you can ask Lissa, myself and the other staff members" boomed, handing me a key.

I stumble out of the chair and grab the key following Ryan and Lissa out of the room. We take the elevator up one floor, Lissa explaining the elevator is only for staff or injured students unless given permission. We come to a stop in front of a door, a silver plaque to the side reading 223. Ryan sets down my luggage as I turn to face him. "Behave good, kiddo. Don't make drive down here" Ryan muses, ruffling my hair. I groan, pouting, rearranging my hair. "I make no promises" I give him my angelic smile. He rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss my forehead. "I'm serious, Kace. Don't make me kick your butt" he gazes down at me sternly; I scoff and roll my eyes. He turns to leave and I catch Lissa's look of sorrow and longing. I watch them disappear down the hall and into the elevator. I pick up my bags and open the door only to be met with a shoe thrown at my head.

"Oops sorry. I thought it was that annoying girl Stacy from next door. You must be my new roommate. I'm Stevie" the girl states, wiggling out from under her bed. She stands up, brushes herself off, and smiles at me. She's wearing plain blue jeans, black boots and a maroon T-shirt and red beanie. I blink looking to my left, the shoe's underside imprinted on the wall. "Umm I'm Kacey. Nice to meet you" I give her a ghost of a smile. I look around the room, it was simple but really nice. Two beds with their own nightstand, one desk and a large wardrobe. The floor was a red carpet like the ones in the halls, the walls a dark cyan blue. Her side of the room was pretty bare, except for some bass guitars hanging on her walls, a few family pictures, a lone basketball and a few scattered articles of clothing.

She sat on the edge of her bed, watching me put away my belongings. We had been talking and I'd learned that aside from being insanely gorgeous, she was a straight A student, a musician and an athlete. To say I was a bit jealous was an understatement. I followed Stevie down to the dining room for supper, her layered brown hair trailing down her back. We got our food (apparently Sundays is also junk food day so they serve pizza as oppose to the usual nutritious food) and Stevie led me over to meet her friends.

"Hey guys. This is Kacey, my new roommate. Kacey, this is Kevin, Nelson and Zander" Stevie introduced. Kevin and Nelson were really nice guys, if a little weird but hey, who am I to talk? Kevin was a bit darker than me, dark brown eyes and hair. Nelson was light skinned, dirty-blonde mop of hair, light brown eyes. He seemed to be the nerdy one in the group, but he was a prankster at heart like Kevin. Even knowing them for only a short period of time, I could tell they were really close. I found they were also musicians; Kevin was a drummer and Nelson played the keyboard. Zander was a bit more reserved than Nelson and Kevin. He glared at me, burning holes into my skull. Even though he was being a bit of a jerk, I had to admit he was cute. I found he plays the guitar and that he was an amazing singer, well according to Stevie. Overall, they were all really nice (sans Zander) and I felt safe around them. Although as I looked around the table, I couldn't help but wonder.

Why were they here? What had they done?

**Yeah sorry guys. This chapter was just a bit of a filler but things will start picking up next chapter. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've been really busy; rehearsals for graduation, dress shopping for Prom and Graduation, babysitting. I'll try an update by this weekend. Anyways I gave you a brief view into Ryan and Kacey's relationship and Kacey seems to be afraid of Jason. Any theories? I introduced the other characters of the show but we have yet to see Grace and find out about their pasts. I hoped you enjoyed. Until next time! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO lyokogirl821 FOR HER WONDERFUL SUGGESTIONS_  
**

**Previously**

_Overall, they were all really nice (sans Zander) and I felt safe around them. Although as I looked around the table, I couldn't help but wonder._

_Why were they here? What had they done?_

_***Chapter 3***_

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Stevie's shallow breathing the only sound in the room. Moonlight filters in through the blinds giving the room an ethereal glow. I sigh before swinging my legs off to the side of the bed and slipping on my red fuzzy slippers. I crack the door open, silently begging it to not creak, and peer out into the quiet hallways. I open the door wider and slip through, making sure to close it very quietly. I tiptoe down the dark hallways, not quite sure where I'm going. I don't know for how long I walked but I didn't recognize this hallway.

_Great. I'm lost. Way to go, Kacey_. I thought bitterly. The hallway darkened, the only source of light coming from the clouded moon. I let out a shaky breath and lean against the wall, closing my eyes, clutching my mother's necklace. She had given it to me on my thirteenth birthday, a few months before she died. Down the hall I can hear footsteps coming towards me, I draw in a quick breath and press myself against the wall, hoping the person doesn't notice me.

The footsteps come to a stop in front of me. Hot breath fans at my throat, lips brushing slightly against my ear. "Kacey, come to visit me?" a familiar sultry voice whispers against my ear. My breath hitches when I realize it's Jason. _Shit, I'm in the boy's side of the building! _I panic inside, before I mentally slap myself and weakly push him away. "Leave me alone, Jason" I say, hoping my voice doesn't quiver. I turn to leave when his hand encircles my wrist and he pulls me back against the wall.

"I'm not finished with you" he growls, all the lightheartedness from before gone from his voice. "How you been, Kace? I hope you didn't miss me too much" a voice so soft and seductive it could make any girl weak in the knees. "Why the fuck would I miss you?" I hiss defiantly. His smile slips and his eyes narrow before he takes both my hands and holds them over my head with one hand.

"Listen closely, _Kacey,_ I suggest you keep your little mouth shut about me. Wouldn't want a little repeat of what happened last time" he spats my name, his eyes dark and angry. I paled at the memory as he smirked deviously. "Good. Now why don't we take this little party to my room?" he smirked again, his free hand sliding around my waist. I pulled my hands from his grasp and shoved him, he barely moved an inch. He smirks and leans in closer, releasing my hands. The hand on my lower back begins to slip further down as he brings his other hand to the back of my neck.

His lips mold onto mine ardently, his tongue wandering around. I push at his shoulders and his chest until two hands grab him from behind and throw him into the wall. He doubles over in pain, his eyes narrowing into abhorring slits as he stared down at the guy before me.

"She said to leave her alone, dipshit, or are you hard of hearing?" the boys speaks eloquently, his words vehement. "This doesn't concern you, asshat" Jason spat pugnaciously, as he rose to his feet. "It does when it interferes with my sleep" the boy drawls acerbically. Jason's nose flares and he swings a fist toward the other guy. The guy simply blocks the punch, griping Jason's fist in his hand. Jason moves to punch with his other hand before the guy once again deflects it. The guy sweeps his foot and brings it to the back of Jason's knees, knocking him out with one punch to the side of the head. I was thoroughly surprised as to how such a lithe guy could move with such dexterity.

My mouth drops open at how easily the guy brought Jason down. He turns and I can finally see the boy's face, a surprisingly familiar face.

"Zander?"

The boy's eyes narrow slightly at me, before he crosses his arms.

"No. The Abominable Snowman" he quips mordantly. His eyes flicker over to Jason's quiescence form. "Nice boyfriend. Seriously, he's a keeper. You should get back to your room before he wakes up" he drawls monotonously, turning to return to his room. "He's not my boyfriend and I don't know how to get back" I say quietly, rubbing an arm to keep myself warm. He sighs and turns back around, walks past me to the end of the hallway before he realizes I'm not following.

"Are you coming or would you rather sleep in the hallway?" his voice slick with antipathy. I humph and march past him, my head held high, feeling miffed as to why Zander's exterior is so… adamant.

We walk silently, through the moonlit hallways until we come to a stop at my/ Stevie's room. I turn to thank him for walking me back and knocking out Jason when I realize I'm talking to thin air.

I scowl and slip inside the room, muttering "Jerk" as I slip inside the warm sheets.

I'm half asleep when I realize I don't feel the slight weight of the necklace. I bolt up and my hands fly to my neck.

My mother's necklace is gone.

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a long time but I promise I'll update sooner, I'm on summer vacation. So I gave a couple of subtle hints about the history between Kacey and Jason.. As one of the reviewers suggested, I made Zander save her. Next chapter I'm bringing in Grace and Justin (same reviewer suggested him as Stevie's romantic interest). SHOUT-OUT TO lyokogirl821! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS. Thanks for everyone who took the time to read and review. You guys rock and I promise I'll give you more info about Jason over time and because you guys took a liking to Ryan, I'll bring him back soon enough. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time. Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

_I'm half asleep when I realize I don't feel the slight weight of the necklace. I bolt up and my hands fly to my neck._

_My mother's necklace is gone._

_***Chapter 4***_

The next morning or rather a few hours later, we had group therapy in the morning so I couldn't wring my hands around Zander's neck until lunch time. I followed Stevie to Group Therapy Room 3. The room was a soft cyan blue lined with lilac, giving it a frosty look. In the middle of the room, there were about 12 chairs. Stevie took a seat next to a girl with long reddish-brown hair and brown eyes and a boy with pale skin, floppy black hair and piercing azure eyes. I saw Kevin and Nelson seated next to a girl with curly black hair and green eyes who was talking with a blonde girl whom had a single pink streak in her blonde hair and golden eyes so bright and fiery they seemed like molten amber. There were three others; a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes, a blonde boy with Asian features which looked natural good on him and a boy with red hair, brown eyes and a guilty expression.

Lissa was sitting in one of the chairs, shifting through papers. She looked up and smiled at me, motioning for me to sit. "We have a new student today. Everyone this is Kacey. Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself, Kacey?" I shook my head taking a seat next to Pink Streak and Guilty. "Okay well let's start the session with our Peak and Pit. Kacey, at the beginning of every session we tell our peak and pit of the week. Peak is good and pit is bad. Rose, would you like to start?" she smiled, asking the girl with reddish brown hair next to her. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice? Fine, my peak was getting a set of lipgloss from my brother and my pit was finding out my boyfriend cheated me on with my ex best-friend."

Stevie went next and she bounced in her seat as Rose sighed once again, shaking her head. "Okay my peak was getting my new roommate Kacey and my pit was that I couldn't find my lucky sneakers for basketball." It went on and on, after Stevie went the black haired, blue eyed guy whose name was Christian. He had a horrible week; his girlfriend which was Rose's ex best-friend cheated on him with Rose's boyfriend and he tried to set a fire in his room while his roommate slept. Kevin and Nelson went then the girl with black hair and green eyes whose name was Lena went followed by her roommate Pink Streak whose name turned out to be Ridley. Finally it was my turn.

"My peak was learning they have pizza here and my pit is being here" I snap, Rose snickers and Christian smirks. Then the boy (Ronald but everyone calls him Ron) goes and we are about to start talking about our feelings and blah blah blah when Lissa suddenly jumps.

"Shoot I forgot Ms. Rogers. Kacey, can you run these papers to Ms. Rogers next door in Room 4? Thank you" Lissa hands me a stack of folders and ushers me out the door. I flip through the folders until I come to an interesting piece of information. My eyes scan over the paper quickly as I stand in the silent hall:

**ZANDER ROBBINS**

**Birth: June 21****st****, 1996 **_(AN: This isn't Zander's birthday on the show. Max Schneider was born on June 21__st__ but in the year 1992, he's 20 but for the sake of the story and because I'm basing this story off the show I'm making Zander 16)_

**Age: 16**

My eyes sped over the other information, down to the part where it began talking about his progress in the Institute. I bit my lip, it was wrong to read this, he should tell me why he's here on his own. _Like that's ever going to happen, _I scoffed inwardly. Ah to hell with it, I opened up the folder again and leaned back against the wall.

**Rehabilitation Status: Restoration**

**Diagnosis: Anti-social Personality Disorder**

I shut the folder with an air of finality, I knew enough. I tucked the folder back into the middle and knocked on the door of the next room. An old lady with graying brown hair and a kind, wrinkly face ushered me in. I handed her the folders and she scrambled over to her desk to get something I was to give back to Lissa. I looked around the room; this room was a fiery red and orange, much resembling fire. It was almost as every room resembled the four elements; Earth, Water, Air, Fire. My inner musings halted and I stopped to the circle of teenagers who eyed me with interest. I quickly recognized Zander and Jason who glared laser beams into my skull. I rolled my eyes, glaring at Zander.

While it was true he hadn't…touched me last night, he had fought off Jason who'd had more than enough chances to grab my necklace. It wasn't below Jason to steal my necklace, he knew what it meant to me and he knew it was a weakness. He'd done worse… way worse. There was a chance Jason could still have it which sent chills down my spine. Ms. Rogers came back with a package and I fled the room. I gave the package to Lissa and we continued the session.

***Lunch Time***

I slam my hands on the table, everyone at the table flinching, but I only have eyes for an amused dark-haired boy with a ukulele. "Give it back to me" I hiss, spitting the words with as much venom. "Give what back, Kacey?" he asks sullenly, the smirk slipping off his face. "My necklace! Give me my mother's necklace!" I yell, not aware of the fact the entire cafeteria was staring at me. "Don't have it" he shrugged. My eye twitches and I glare at him, debating whether I should strangle him or not. I breathe deeply in and out in a futile attempt to calming down. "Zander, may I please get my necklace back? It's very important to me" my voice is sweet and low. "I don't have your necklace" he mimics my tone, giving me a small smile. I scowl and glare at him one last time before I stomp through the cafeteria. A couple of kids near the door stared at me, I snap at them.

"What are you looking at?"

They look away quickly except for the red-brown haired girl I recognized as Rose. She smiles at me, shaking her head as she turns back to her lunch. I come out into the hallway and I run into Lissa. She looks at me, her lips pulled into an uncharacteristic frown. "Kacey, please follow me" her voice is void of emotion, she turns on her heels and begins walking down the carpeted hallway, expecting me to follow. I just ran into her by mistake, they can't possibly punish me or something for that. We come to a stop before a seemingly-familiar door. I see the plaque that deems it ' office. I go in, Lissa following behind me. She shuts the door, trapping me in the room with and herself. I look down at my hands, wringing my hands nervously.

" , I believe this yours."

I look up at , my heart skipping a couple beats when I see him dangling my mother's necklace. My breath catches as I stare at the twisting and turning golden chain of the chain. The little golden heart locket, with a ruby and the initials J.L.S engraved in elegant script, shines in the sunlight coming from the shades. I can tell there's no way I'm getting out of this one when I hear ' next words.

"It was found this morning in the hallway on the second floor boys' dormitories. So Ms. Simon, can you tell me? What were you doing last night in the boys dormitories?"

**Eesh Kacey is in some deep guano. OH MA GAWSH I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, my computer has been experiencing technical difficulties for the last two weeks or so, I couldn't update. I've been checking the reviews and answering through my phone so again I'm really sorry for the long wait but I already have the next chapter planned out and because you guys have been so patient and so wonderful I'm going to give a little info and a sneak peek of the next chapter. ZANDER AND KACEY BONDING! I will be going into Zander's past a little and I will be explaining stuff about his diagnosis. I will also be introducing the other pairings Grelson (Grace/Nelson) and Stustin (Stevie/Justin). Does anyone have any suggestions on whom to pair with Kevin? I really don't want to have him by himself even though he has bromance with Nelson. Okay I'm going to shut up now and give you the sneak peek. **

The moon hung high in the sky, a chilly breeze rustling my clothes. I heard a cough behind me, I turned in my spot. She stood in the doorway; wearing a gray hoodie and black sweatpants, the wind picking up her hair so it whipped around her face. She looked like HER but she was different, it showed in everything she did. Standing there in the moonlight brought a poem to mind. '_If the moon smiled, she would resemble you. You leave the impression of something beautiful yet annihilating.' _"Hi" she said timidly, walking over to me. She lay down next to me, looking up at the night sky. "Hi" I responded, following her lead and lying down. The stars shone brightly, little pinpricks of light in the vast night sky. "It's scary to think that the universe never ends, that it just goes on forever" she said, fingering her necklace. I looked at her, the moon lighting her face, her brown curls spilling around her head. "It shows that forever does exist" I whispered though the block in my throat. She turned her head to me, her brown eyes examining my face. I don't know how long we lay there staring at each other but somewhere in between those moments, our hands found each other. We stumbled back to our rooms and I lay in bed, watching the moon outside my window. Thinking of the girl with the curly brown hair, I went to sleep. Beautiful yet annihilating…

***Sigh* If only you could write your own love story… Hope I haven't given any of you Zacey fans a heart attack, I know I'm about to have one and I'm the one writing it. I've gotten into poetry lately and that line from Sylvia Plath is just so beautiful. But honestly next chapter is going to give you cavities; it's going to have enough fluff to run a Build-Bear Workshop! Hehe I will be giving you the first glance into Zander's mind. Now I'm going to take the time to thank some of you and answer any questions and such.**

**Questions/Commentary**

**R5 Rocks smile: **You were the very first person to comment so I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story and review, I love Zacey soooo much and I love your pen-name. I love Ross Lynch and R5 truly does rock.

**TheWritingMonster: **Thank you so very much, you've been with this story from the beginning and your reviews are just so amazing. Yea, I like toying around with different words. I don't know why but using basic vocab. words like mad seem so childish, plus I like learning new words. So thank you and your stories are really good, I read a few of them and you are indeed a writing monster. You're amazing. Yes, I will indeed be going into Kacey's past with Jason probably in the next few chapters but not the next one because Chapter 5 is strictly FLUFF! Thank you again :D

**Lyokogirl821: **Your suggestions have been so wonderful, thank you so much. You aren't bothering me, I love hearing what fans have to say about the story and suggestions. Thank you very much for all your reviews, your time and your beautiful suggestions.

**StrawberryCrush: **Yes I was looking through the Zacey archive and I noticed that most of the stories were just light fluffy stories and they were a bit fast-paced and while I do like to read those on occasion, I like stories where you can really see the characters developing over time. How every little detail builds up to the climax and I like describing stuff, it gives you the feeling that you can really visualize the surroundings of the characters and you feel like you're actually there in that room. I believe that if you've achieved in fully captivating the reader, making them think twice about what they would have done, making the characters very complex, making them feel as if they are the characters then you've succeeded as a writer. Sorry I babble sometimes when it concerns literature and stuff. Thank you though for your comment and taking the time to read.

**Helloworldcatseatscatfood: **I'm really glad you liked Ryan, I wanted to give her someone to look up to and look after her. He's like a big brother to her and I just loved writing that scene. Also RYAN IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! I'm giving him his own little plot cause I just love him soo much! :D And yes I did hear that, they better not cancel it. I need my weekly dose of Zacey and The Perfs and Gravity 5 They have already canceled 2 of my favorite shows, it just annoys me to no ends. They make these beautiful characters and you fall in love with them then BAM they rip your heart by canceling it.

**Schneidermonkeyluvin/CCQAWESOME/StarRose2011/AYOAYA/Spottedwind19/AnythinCountryChick/Momo2818/lovatic4real: **I'm sorry I put you all together but I was trying to keep similar reviews together.I will keep making more chapters for this story. This story still has a very long way to go, I'm thinking about maybe 20 or 25 chapters. It will all unravel in due time. Thank you for reading and reviewing :D Lurve you guys

**Airaba: **MY GAWSH I lurve you. You have shown such an interest in my story and your just like amazing. Your reviews and your messages have just overjoyed me. You're like better than unicorns and I really like unicorns.

**ZaceyLover1516/Golden Love: **You guys seem very convinced that Jason raped Kacey but sadly I can't give anything away. Sorry loves, but you are somewhat on the right track. I swear I'm not trying to kill you, I'm really getting into this story and with so few little weeks until school starts again I'm going to try to update more so I can get at least get most of the story out of the way before I get flooded with homework. Thank you for reading.

**Okay that's pretty much it. Wait one last thing; Can anyone guess where I got the extra people from? I've given you names and facial features. They are all characters from my favorite series. If anyone can guess a few, message me or put it in a review and I'll give you shout-out in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Until next time. Adios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

"_It was found this morning in the hallway on the second floor boys' dormitories. So Ms. Simon, can you tell me? What were you doing last night in the boys dormitories?"_

_***Chapter 5***_

I walked out of the office, clutching my necklace. I'd only been here for a couple of days and I was already in trouble. _I'm going to get the biggest lecture of my life from Ryan, _I groaned at the thought. I was suspended for the next five days, which meant I was only allowed out of my room for meals, classes and sessions. Well, I had about 5 hours till curfew and the start of my suspension, might as well make the most of it. I was passing the music room when a sweet, melodious tune reached my ears.

_Hey baby, I know how you get_

_When I'm runnin' around without you_

_But darling just understand_

_Ain't nobody around me quite like you_

_We are unconditional_

_You're my lady, beautiful_

_How we click got me walkin' on sunshine_

_You're my baby, we could stay up late_

_Watching the moonlight __**(1)**_

I peeked around the door and was astonished when I found it was Zander who sat on a big red couch playing a ukulele. He stopped playing and wrote a few lines on a pad before him. I stepped out from behind the door and leaned against it, watching him as he began playing again. The words bubbled up and out of my mouth, before I could stop them.

"I like the song, its sweet. Is it for your girlfriend back home?" He looked up, eyes widening for a moment. He gave me a ghost of a smile; I could have sworn his eyes were watering. "It's for my dog, Lady."

"Oh, well it's really nice. You have a great voice" I complimented, he smirked. "Thanks. Do you play?" I strode over to the grand piano, my fingers skimming over the sleek white keys. "I use to… a long time ago" I choked nostalgically. I sat down on the bench, my eyes closing as my fingers played the lullaby my mother used to play to me as a child.

"Why are you here?" he intoned, voice softly carrying over the soft hums of the ukulele. "I was on my way to the recreational room when I heard you singi-""That's not what I meant. I mean why are you **here**?At Brookdale?" he asked, his lips twitching as if he wanted to smile. I turned on the bench, watching him play with the strings of the tiny instrument. I opened my mouth to tell that was none of his business, when I remembered I'd been looking through his file. Should I tell him? I sighed internally and stood up from the piano bench, plopping down on one of the bean bags closest to him.

"I brought a gun to school, tried to kill a girl" I put it as blunt as possible; my voice cold and detached as I tried to force back the wave of emotions that threatened to crumble the thin wall I'd put to keep away those memories. He raised his head and looked over at me, eyebrows raising as his dark brown eyes scrutinizing my face. "Did you?" he asked, voice never wavering, giving no indication he was going to run out the door screaming bloody murderer. "No, she lived although I did put her in surgery when the bullet caused a supercondylar humerus fracture" I **almost** felt proud to have done it, yet the nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach threatening to crawl up my throat told me I wasn't.

"How about you? Why are you here?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from me, although I was curious about the mysterious boy's past. "Found out my girlfriend had been cheating on me with my step-brother for almost the entire relationship" he said it quickly, as if rushing the words would help keep the memories away. "I'm sorry" I didn't know what I was apologizing for, I just felt sorry that it happened to him and he was the one in here. We sat there silently; the only sound in the room was Zander playing his ukulele. I watched as his long, slender fingers as they plucked at the strings; they moved so gracefully across the strings.

"How do you do that?" I blurted without thinking. _I seriously need to get control over my mouth! _He looked up, surprise clearly painted across his features before it faded into is usual poker face. "You don't know how to play guitar?" he asked, I shook my head. He motioned for me to come over, I sat next to him on the couch; not too far but not close enough to be touching. I still didn't trust guys unless it was Ryan and even then I was always a bit wary. He hesitated, just stroking his ukulele; he let out a sigh and gave me the ukulele. "Sorry, I just- I don't let other people touch my ukulele. It's from my mom" he explained, I understand him; I felt the same way about my necklace.

"Zander, I'm sorry for screaming at you about the necklace. It wasn't fair of me. Here, you don't have to give me your ukulele. I can just-"I handed the ukulele back to him and stood up to retrieve one of the guitars when he grabbed my wrist. He was looking at up at me like he was trying to permanently etch my face into his memory. His face was just so sad, dark brown eyes staring up at me. I sat back down, he released my wrist and handed me the ukulele. "Okay what song do you want to learn?" "Go with Gravity** (2)**" I responded immediately without hesitation, Zander lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I like that song…"

"Okay so the first chord to that is F so position your fingers… no, not there" he took my hands, if he felt the same electrical spark I felt he didn't show it, and positioned them on the strings. He nodded and I ran the thin pick through the strings, it sounded utterly horrifying, like a cat dying. "I thought you were teaching me to play, not make the dead turn over in their graves" I quipped, Zander chuckled. "You're doing it wrong" he said matter of factly. "I could have told you that, Captain Obvious" I retorted. "But not how you're doing wrong, Sergeant Sarcasm" he smirked when I narrowed my eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Here, I'll show you" he slid over next to me, one arm encircling me to position my fingers on the frets, the other taking my hand with the pick. I stiffened, trying to not completely freak out and punch him. He smelled so good, a mixture of soap and spice. "What are you doing?" I turned my head to glare at him and that's when I realized how close we were. So close, I could feel his minty breath sweeping across my lips. He was looking at me with that expression, his eyes drinking me in. I swallowed, my hands growing sweaty under his. He swept away a loose curl, his finger brushing over my skin. His eyes flickered over my lips and they darkened, he cupped my cheek and lowered his face to mine.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready" Stevie waltzed into the room, unaware of the scene before her. We jumped apart, Zander snatching away the ukulele. Oh my God, I almost kissed Zander. Stupid stupid stupid, I mentally berated myself for even being alone with him. I followed Stevie to the cafeteria, Zander sulking behind me. I sat down at our table, Kevin was inhaling his food as usual. Nelson, on the other hand, didn't touch his food, instead he was pleading with a fair haired girl.

"Grace, please eat. You don't have to eat it all, just try it. Please? For me?" He gave her a puppy face, jutting out his lower lip and clasping his hands together. The girl shook her hand, blonde curls bouncing. She looked up as we sat down and smiled, grateful for a distraction. "Hi. I'm Grace" she offered her hand and I shook it. "Kacey. Nice to meet you" I smiled at her, trying to keep my mind from drifting to the almost-kiss. Talk at the table resumed, Nelson pecking at Grace to eat (I'm guessing she had an eating disorder) Kevin and Stevie arguing about a video game.

A tall shadow loomed across the table, everyone turning to see a tall brown haired boy nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh hey Justin" Stevie greeted, a big smile gracing her lips. "Hey Stevie, um I was wondering if you wanted to hang out before curfew… um it's okay if you don't…but I'd like to.. not that you have to but maybe um" he stuttered throughout the entire thing, fading off. It was adorable seeing how nervous he was at asking her out, Stevie turning 50 shades of red still not known to mankind. "I'd love to" she stood up with her tray, waving us goodbye and disappearing out the room with Justin trailing after her like a lovesick puppy. I smiled, even in a mental institute you can still find love. I tuned in to Nelson and Grace's conversation. "Gracie, please. You're perfect just the way you are. Please eat something" he seemed exhausted, bags under his eyes, his skin paler than usual. I wondered why Nelson was here, he was a smart guy, he didn't seem to have anything wrong. Grace caved at his face and hesitantly shoveled in a forkful of food.

I smelled the overwhelming scent of soap and spice and before I turned my head, I heard Zander's breathing at my ear. "Can I show you something?" I shivered, I knew it was a horrible idea but I was curious. Was he going to try and kiss me again? We threw out our trays and I followed him out the cafeteria, he led me down the hallway and up a staircase. We went up five flights and came to deserted hallway; I started after him when the unmistakable squeak of the janitor's cart filled the air. I could not get in trouble again, I was already on probation; to put it simply I panicked. I barely registered Zander grabbing my hand and pulling me into a room until we were in a tiny closet, pressed up against each other; our breathing and thumping hearts the only sound.

I couldn't hear anything or atleast I couldn't focus on listening, I looked up making out Zander's jaw. "Is he-" a hand clamped over my mouth. "Shut up" he hissed in my ear. When the bloody fool decided the coast was clear, he opened the door; checking both sides of the hall. I pushed him out of the doorway and followed him down the corridor and into a narrow staircase encased in iron grate. Zander unlocked it and waited till I passed by him before closing the gate behind us and following me up the stairs. I pushed at the door at the top of the stairs and stumbled onto the roof. The last rays of sunlight were disappearing into the horizon, streaks of pink, purple, red and gold decorated the royal blue sky. In the distance, you could see the mountains disappearing into the clouds. Down below, the garden was occupied by teens.

"Woah" I breathed. "Yeah, I like to come up here and think some time. It's peaceful" Zander said. I turned to face him, surprised to see him watching me. "Why?"

"Why what?" "Why are you showing me your secret hiding spot? I thought you hated me" I rubbed my arm, it was chilly. He crossed the space between us in 3 long strides, stopping before me and cupping my face with his palm like he'd done before. "I never hated you, I just didn't trust you… but I do now. I trust you" his eyes were me, two brown orbs swirling with emotions. They flickered to my lips and for a moment, I thought he'd try and kiss me. He sighed and turned away, locking his hands over his head.

"Meet me here after curfew?" he asked, without turning to face me. "I can't, I'm on probation" I explained. "Sneak out" he turned, dropping his hands.

"I'll think about it, I'm not making any promises."

_***Later that night***_

I tossed and turned in bed uncomfortably, Stevie sleeping peacefully across the room. The war waging in my head was giving me a headache and I couldn't sleep. Part of me just wanted to go to sleep, but the other part wanted to go up on that roof and be with Zander. This was ridiculous, here I was thinking about a boy when just on the other side of the building, I knew Jason was lurking in the dark. I sighed, swung my legs over the side of the bed, slipped on my sweater and my shoes. I walked through the eerie quiet halls, u the stairs and down the corridor, slipping into through the opened gate. I breathed in and pushed the door open.

***Zander***

The moon hung high in the sky, a chilly breeze rustling my clothes. I heard a cough behind me, I turned in my spot. She stood in the doorway; wearing a gray hoodie and black sweatpants, the wind picking up her hair so it whipped around her face. She looked like HER but she was different, it showed in everything she did. Standing there in the moonlight brought a poem to mind. '_If the moon smiled, she would resemble you. You leave the impression of something beautiful yet annihilating.' _"Hi" she said timidly, walking over to me. She lay down next to me, looking up at the night sky. "Hi" I responded, following her lead and lying down. The stars shone brightly, little pinpricks of light in the vast night sky. "It's scary to think that the universe never ends, that it just goes on forever" she said, fingering her necklace. I looked at her, the moon lighting her face, her brown curls spilling around her head. "It shows that forever does exist" I whispered though the block in my throat. She turned her head to me, her brown eyes examining my face. I don't know how long we lay there staring at each other but somewhere in between those moments, our hands found each other. We stumbled back to our rooms sometime before sunrise and I lay in bed, watching the lightening sky outside my window. Thinking of the girl with the curly brown hair, I went to sleep. Beautiful yet annihilating…

**Sorry for the wait I kept re-writing the scenes. **

**(1) This is the actual song Zander sang to lady, I did it by ear but I couldn't make out the last line because Kevin and Nelson were speaking over the music**

**(2) My favorite song they sang aside from "Last One Standing" and "Only You Can Be You".**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. I burst into tears last time, thank you. I hope you guys enhoyed until next time. Bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

_I don't know how long we lay there staring at each other but somewhere in between those moments, our hands found each other. We stumbled back to our rooms sometime before sunrise and I lay in bed, watching the lightening sky outside my window. Thinking of the girl with the curly brown hair, I went to sleep. Beautiful yet annihilating…_

_**Chapter 6**_

I awoke to the sounds of Stevie's blood-curling screams and the broken echoes of a bass guitar. I bolted awake, my eyes searching the dark room. I hopped out of bed and blindly made my way over to the light switch, flipping it on. My eyes took in the wreckage of the floor. Stevie's clothes lay on the floor, a few of them torn; the lamp from her nightstand lay shattered in pieces on the floor. Near my bed, lay the ruins of Stevie's guitar. Red wooden pieces spread across the carpet, the only thing connecting the head and the body was a single string. There in the corner, under the windows, sat Stevie. Her hands were slapped over her ears, her body shook with each broken sob and the piercing screams she elicited. I rushed to her side, taking her hands in mine. "Stevie. Stevie, look at me. What happened? Stevie!" The door sprang open and in came Lissa and the nurses. "Make the voices stop, Kacey" Stevie whispered. "I will" I promised before the nurses brought her to her feet and helped her out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?!" I whirled on Lissa, ignoring the girls standing outside of the room, watching the episode. "I'm sorry, Kacey. We should have told you. Stevie is schizophrenic." _Schizophrenic. Stevie is schizophrenic. _The thought whirled around my mind, blocking out all noises. I barely heard Lissa when she told me someone would come by in the morning to clean the mess. I rocked back on my heels. Stevie seemed so normal, she was so kind and healthy sometimes I forgot she didn't belong here. But schizophrenia… I'd never guess she'd be schizophrenic, heck I thought she was perfectly healthy and normal. _Make the voices stop, Kacey… _My eyes drifted to Stevie's lovely ruined guitar. Who were all these kids? What were their stories?

***Next Day***

It sickened me. Didn't they realize what a monster he was?! His hands wandered up and down her sides, slipping into her hands, groping her butt. I should have turned around the second I turned the corner but I stood there, transfixed. Over the girl's shoulder, sea-foam green eyes twinkled with malevolence. He kissed up the girl's neck, whispering something into her ear. He opened a door to his right and pulled the girl into the room behind him. As the door clicked shut, I turned and sprinted down the corridor, several flights of stairs and into the lobby where Lissa sat behind her desk reading a book, ear buds in her ears. "Lissa!" I yanked the ear buds out, suddenly starting to panic as I realized I didn't know what to say. She looked up surprised and shocked at my brusqueness, her red matte lips opening and closing like a fish out of water. I blurted the first thing that came to mind. "The fishes are drowning!"

Her eyebrows scrunched together and I mentally kicked myself. _Really Kacey? The fishes are drowning?_ I yanked her out of her chair, pulling her the corridor yelling obscenities. "Come quick! The rec room is on fire and the fishes will drown in the smoke!" Okay still not the best lie but I was panicking! I was not going to simply continue on with my life while that monster ruined another girl's life. I pulled her up the stairs, not even blinking when she stumbled and yelled at me to slow down. We passed the 2nd floor where the rec room was located, Lissa sputtering the whole way that I was on the wrong floor. I pulled her down the corridor and turned the corridor, marching over to the very last door on the right. The door swung open revealing a dusty, dim, abandoned room. My eyes swept over the large circular table in the middle, the chairs scattered across the floor, the big dusty couch pushed against the wall.

No one was here. Lissa huffed in annoyance, still breathing hard. "Kacey, I have no time for tomfoolery. Now I suggest you go back to your room, go finish your homework. I'm going to go check on the rec room and go back downstairs. This is your only warning." She walked away and turned the corner, leaving me to stare open-mouthed at the empty room. I stepped into the room, my eyes searching in every crook and cranny. Behind me the door shut and I heard the lock click. I whirled, my eyes making out the dim shadow moving out from behind the shadows. I squinted in the dim lighting –I had horrible eye sight- trying to make out the features. It was until the shadow spoke up that I realized this had been a set-up.

"Were you jealous, babe?"

Jason.

**Hi there! First off I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but school has been so crazy these first few weeks. High school is like a whole different ball game than middle school. I have first period at 7:40 then I have classes until 2:30 but then I stay ninth period for service. I'm in honors for all major subjects and I had a bit of writer's block. I love my classes but I hate my English teacher, she dramatizes everything and we learn absolutely nothing in her class, which sucks because English is my favorite subject and now because of her I dread it. Anyways, over the next few chapters, I'll be incorporating the other characters more, might even throw in a few other POV's. And next chapter you guys will get an overview of Kacey's past with Jason. Hope you liked and again sorry for the long wait, you guys are so great, your reviews are beautiful. Until next time bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously **

_I squinted in the dim lighting –I had horrible eye sight- trying to make out the features. It was until the shadow spoke up that I realized this had been a set-up. _

"_Were you jealous, babe?"_

_Jason._

_**Chapter 7**_

I slipped down the moonlit halls, pausing to listen for footsteps. My eyes perceived a noise, something that resembled a muffled scream, off to my left. The noise faltered, plunging the hallway back into silence, and I shook my head, it couldn't have been a scream. That corridor was just closets and abandoned room; I shuffled forward, looking up and down the silent corridor, before stepping up to a familiar door. I thanked God that Grace had her own room when the door creaked as it swung open. My eyes flew to the pale blonde figure standing in front of a mirror, shirt bunched up in her hands. Her blue eyes found me in the mirror and she jumped, hastily dropping her shirt back onto her stomach. "What the hell are you doing here, Nelson?!" she hissed, whirling around, her eyebrows knitting together as she scowled. I closed the door behind me and shrugged, shoving my hand into my pockets.

I looked around the room; I'd been in here a few times but never in the stark of the night. The room was decorated as any other; two beds with their own nightstands, one desk and a large wardrobe. The other half of the room was barren, sheets still waiting to be slept in but Grace's side was an explosion of clothes, make-up and magazines. Piles of clothes spilling out of the wardrobe and littering the floor, pushed against the wall on the bed, a bra draped over the desk chair. I turned away, cheeks burning furiously; eyes moving to the wall over Grace's bed. My stomach clenched and twisted as my eyes flew over cutouts of girls in bikinis, models in lingerie, a tall, slim blonde with big blue eyes who I'd come to know as Grace's older sister; "picture perfect" girls. I scrutinized Grace, whose bright eyes flickered over the plastered pictures longingly; she wanted so badly to be like those girls and it was like watching a kid on Christmas morning except it didn't really make you feel happy, it made you feel sick.

Her hair was clipped up, trailing down her back over the bright blue long-sleeve top she wore. I narrowed my eyes onto her cloth-covered stomach with the shrewdness I was known for. "Grace, what were you doing when I walked in?" I questioned despite the fact I was positive my suspicions were correct. Grace blinked, tearing her eyes away from the wall, face becoming blank and guarded. "It's none of your business. You shouldn't even b-"

"Grace, show me your stomach."

I spoke through gritted teeth, my hands clenching into fists inside my pockets. For a moment, she seemed to cower away from me but sighing in defeat and hanging her head, she grabbed at the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up. Black disconnected lines outlined her stomach, a good chunk of "fat" lay outside of the lines, the skin inside the lines bleeding from needle-thin lesions. I sighed; crossing the room to the box of tissues on the desk full of make-up. I sat on the floor in front of Grace who sat on the bed, lightly pressing the tissues to her stomach.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Grace?"

I heard my voice in my ears; it was a sound full of woe and defeat. It was a rhetorical question; he knew why she did it but Grace responded with something that brought a plethora of emotions (namely sadness, anger and love).

"Because I want to be beautiful!" she wailed, wiping away the mascara-stained tears. I got up and sat down next to her on the bed, gathering her into my arms. "You are beautiful, Gracie" I whispered. "No I'm not. Sarah's always been prettier than me and better at everything, I can't compete with her! She's perfect."

Sometimes it was really hard not to want to slap Grace's sister, but it wasn't her fault nor was it Grace's, it was their mother's. Grace had grown up in the shadow of her older sister who, as she so vehemently stated, was perfect. Whatever she did, Sarah had already done it and done it twice as better. It was always "Why can't you be more like Sarah?" instead of "I'm proud of you, Grace." No matter what it had always led back to Sarah, whom their mother adored and Grace had unknowingly come to idolize. When Sarah had finally left for college, Grace had relaxed and her mother had backed off. That is until Sarah came back from college a few months later diagnosed with cancer (as a result from excessive tanning beds which held radiation). Her mother fussed around her for weeks, never acknowledging her younger daughter's existence and when she did, it was for her to fetch something for Sarah. Nelson didn't know what it was that finally made Grace snap but he remembers Mrs. King speaking to his mother, later that weekend after Grace had been hospitalized for attempting suicide, about how she'd done it for attention. He couldn't stand that woman even now; she was ruthless, always making Grace cry and judging everyone. He remembered the first time he met her, he was six years old.

_It was the first day of kindergarten and he was playing Tag with a few kids when he saw a little blonde girl clutching a doll to her chest at the edge of the playground. She looked at the playground longingly; she looked so lonely so he ran over to her. "Hi I'm Nelson" he grinned goofily at her, one front tooth missing, brown hair flopping into his eyes. "I'm Grace" she eyed him, clutching her doll closer. "Do you wanna play Tag?!" The little girl's eyes widened and she nodded. Just as they were about to run off, a vulture-like blonde woman with glasses over a beak-like nose swooped in. "Grace, I don't have all day! I have to pick up your sister from ballet" she grabbed Grace's hand, tugging the little girl towards the car. "But I wanna play Tag with Nelson. Can I mommy?" the little girl whined, looking up at the woman with big blue eyes and pouty lips. The woman looked over at the boy, finally acknowledging his existence. "No. I have to pick up your sister, besides he's filthy. I won't have you playing with orphans." Nelson, an exceptionally bright boy for his age, knew what that big word meant. His mommy had taught it to him when they'd seen Aladdin. "Hey! That's mean. I have a mommy and a daddy!" "Doesn't look like it" she hissed and turned on her heel, dragging the little girl along despite her cries._

Sarah wasn't as ruthless as her mother but she was just as much to blame; Mr. King was the only one who defended Grace. Next thing he knew, they'd shipped Grace off after she'd been released from the hospital and she'd been diagnosed with BDD (Body Dysmorphic Disorder) which had resulted in an eating disorder. Not too long after that, Nelson had been admitted in for chronic secondary insomnia.

"Listen to me" I pushed her away from me, cupping her wet cheek, "You are not Sarah or any of those girls and you don't have to be. You're Grace King and you're perfect just the way you are. I know your sister and trust me; you're a million times a better person than she is. And I can honestly say I'd rather date you than any of those." I pointed to the wall of pictures and cutouts. "Why do you think I've been in love with y- Um…Don't try to be Sarah number 2, just be Grace."

She was looking at me, eyes hazy with tears and her lips trembling. I was afraid I'd said something wrong to upset her but as I opened my mouth to ask her, she launched herself at me. My head hit her pillow, sending up the scent of her strawberry shampoo, her arms around my waist and her head on my chest.

"Thank you" she whispered, her tears finding their way to my shirt. "It's the truth" I shrugged. Suddenly her head snapped up, her pretty blue eyes narrowing. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously, a venom-like tone lacing her words. "What do you mean?" To say I was confused was an understatement. "I'm not sleeping with you if that's what you want." She moved to get off me, her voice rising. "What? Jesus, Grace, you've known me since we were little kids. I don't want to sleep with you." Okay that wasn't technically a lie; I didn't just want to sleep with Grace. I wanted to actually date her, be able to call her my girlfriend and maybe some time in the future get married and have kids.

I only realized what I'd said when I saw Grace start tearing up again. I stood up, my hands held out as if offering peace. "No no no no. That's not what I meant. I meant I didn't just want to sleep with you, not that I'm saying I do want to sleep with you but not saying I don't want to sleep with you either. Oh this all coming out wrong" I slapped a hand to my forehead, dreading the moment Grace screamed at me to get out of her room. Instead it was surprising when I heard her giggling. I blinked, watching her giggle behind her hand. I will never understand the mind of a girl and I'm a genius, I built a snack machine from scratch. She pulled me back on the bed, curling up next to me like before.

It was silent for a few moments, the gentle pressure of Grace's head on my chest comfortable, when Grace spoke up. "So what do you want then?" it came out soft and a breath away from a whisper. I smiled, watching the ceiling bathed in golden light.

"To make you feel pulchritudinous."

She lifted her up and looked at me, eyebrows pulling together as she wrinkled her nose. "Pulchi- what?"

"Pulchritudinous. It means beautiful, Grace. I want to make you feel you beautiful".

She wrinkled her nose again and lifted her face to mine. Bathed in the golden light of the lamp, with wisps of hair falling down around her face and blue eyes sleepy and drooping, she looked like angel. She smiled and kissed my cheek before nestling herself on my left shoulder. "Nerd" she breathed before burrowing her face into neck.

"Good night, Gracie". She groaned and mumbled goodnight. I smiled and just like that, I knew this was by far the best day of my life.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

**Phew longest chapter yet and the next will be even longer. You probably hate me for not telling you what happened with Kacey and Jason (and for not updating earlier to which I apologize profusely!) but I had to build up some suspense! And come on, the Grelson fluff made up for it right? Aren't they adorable?! I love them 3 I finally gave you some info on the others. What did you guys think about Grace and Nelson's stories? Did anyone make the connection on the scream from the abandoned corridor? Until next time. Hope you enjoyed. Bye :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **__**Chapter rated M for content. Violence, swearing, sexual assault, abuse.**_

**Previously**

"_Good night, Gracie". She groaned and mumbled goodnight. I smiled and just like that, I knew this was by far the best day of my life._

_And that's when all hell broke loose._

_**Chapter 8**_

It was a room devoid of color, a bleak void of loneliness. I rested against the padded white walls, staring off into place, thinking about when it was that this all started. I can still remember every detail of that day; still remember the metallic tang of blood in my mouth, it dripping down the side of my head._ "Mom…" _ I can still smell the acrid smoke making it hard to breathe, can still feel the sharp twisted metal digging into my skin. The screams, the ambulance sirens, tires screeching, the sizzling of burning skin. _"Sam!"_ I remember the looks of pity from the crowd congesting beyond the yellow tape. The consoling nurses with flowery perfume and way too much make-up. I can remember the scared and concerned look on Steve and Cole's face when I had my first episode, when the "voices" first started speaking to me. "_Luke!" _

I groan, shaking my head, trying to erase those damn memories. It's not the first time I've been in isolation, I basically live here on a once a month basis. I should really decorate the place; it's looking a little…dead. I chuckle at my dark humor, the chuckle becoming a hysterical laughter. They don't get it, do they? I'm not crazy, I'm not. Ever since the accident, I can hear _them._ The dead.

Soon I'm laughing hysterically, laughing at their narrow-minded views. Everyone just immediately thought I was crazy but I'm not. "You hear that. I'm not crazy!" I stand and sway on my feet. I grab the iron bars of the little window, my voice echoing down the dark basement hallway. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" I shriek, pulling at the bars which refuse to budge.

"IMNOTCRAZYIMNOTCRAZYIMNOTCRA ZYIMNOTCRAZYIMNOTCRAZYIMNOTC RAZYIMNOTCRAZY!"

-*-*-*-*-*-Kacey-*-*-*-*-*-

My first instinct was to run but he blocked the only exit, unless I wanted to skydive down a few stories. That left me the option of fighting it out of here, because with everything in me, I knew Jason wouldn't let me leave until I was his (which was so not happening). But despite the shrieking bells ringing in my head, I was frozen. My body shook; there was no Zander to save me this time. Could I really take on Jason and come out on top? He was taller, stronger and willing to do anything to get what he wanted. I was smaller, faster and Ryan had taught me a few self-defense techniques but it would still take a lot more than a few moves to beat Jason. He had once been quarterback, back then… when everything had been so materialistic. When things had been going good between us. Before it all went to hell.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Or do my charming good looks still leave you speechless?" he smirked; he always had been a cocky bastard. "W-what do you want?" I stuttered, cursing myself for letting my fear show. He was like a dog, he could sense fear. His grin widened, the corners of his curving as his lips pulled back into a feral smile. "You know what I want, Kacey" leaning back on the door, giving off a vibe of calm. "You and I will NEVER get back together, get that through your thick skull, Jason!" My anger bubbled and boiled inside me, wiping away the fear. "He was going to hold us back, Kace. I did it for us" the sincerity in his voice made me sick.

"You think I wanted you to kill him? You think I wanted you to kill OUR SON?!"

He winces at my last words, leaving his position against the door and walking toward me, hands up as if to surrender. "We were young, he would have ruined our lives" he says casually, as if we weren't talking about him killing our son. I look at him with all the hatred one person could have for another, wondering how I never noticed that he was the devil in disguise.

"You threw me down the stairs. You threatened to kill me if it meant getting "that monster" out of me. YOU KILLED MY SON! BECAUSE OF YOU, EVERYONE I LOVED HAS TURNED ME AWAY. MY OWN MOTHER WON'T LOOK AT ME BECAUSE SHE'S ASHAMED OF ME! I WENT THROUGH FUCKING HELL AND BACK! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M IN HERE. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. THERE'S NOTHING ON EARTH, HEAVEN AND HELL THAT COULD EVER MAKE ME WANT TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN. I RATHER DIE!"

I scream the words at the top of my lungs, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't care if anyone hears me, I don't care that I'll get in trouble. All I want to do right now is close my hands around Jason's throat and squeeze until there's no life in him.

He looks startled at first but by the end of my rant, his bright sea-foam green eyes are dark and his face is like thunder. "Shouldn't have done that" he says through gritted teeth. He charges at me and I freeze until I grab the chair closest to me and I swing at him. The chair catches him across the face, I hear the sick crunch of the metal chair meeting the bone of his nose. He howls in pain, clutching his nose with both hands, looking at me over them. "You're going to pay for that" his voice is muffled through his hands. I try to dart around him to get to the door but he grabs me by the hair and sends me flying across the room. My back hits the edge of the table and the momentum makes the table flip onto it's side, I lay beside it. My back aches and my head hurts from the impact. He pins me down, blood dripping off his swollen nose.

He uses one hand to hold my hands above my head, the other crushes my windpipe. I struggle, trying to break my hands free and he lets them go and begins crushing harder with both hands. I claw at his hands, trying to swing at him from below but my vision is clouded with black spots. I can feel the oxygen leaving my body and as a last minute attempt, I bring my right leg up and hit him in the back of the head with my knee. He loosens his hands a little, startled by the blow and although it is not much, it is enough for me to uppercut him. His head snaps back and he rolls away from me, I stand dazily and kick him in the stomach. He's on his knees and it gives me the clearance to the door but he grabs my ankle and I fall to the floor, I can taste blood in my mouth. I look back and he's holding on to my right ankle. I bring back my left foot and slam into his already broken nose. He releases and howls in pain, spitting blood and curses. I run out the door as fast as I can with my spotty vision, turning the corner when I hear him behind me.

I open the door to the stairwell, my mind set on it's destination and I sloppily run down the sliding steps. As I round the corner, I lose my footing on the shiny floor and scramble on my hands and knees to regain my balance. I go down another flight and I'm about to start down another when his hands catch my shirt. I feel him push and suddenly, I'm back to that day seven months ago. I'm pleading with him, shielding my slightly rounded stomach. It's like I'm living both instances at once. I'm tumbling down the dark stairs at Brookdale and at the same time, I'm tumbling down the marble steps in the sunlit foyer of house, trying to shield the little being inside me.

I come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs; I can feel blood streaming down my face, sticking to my brown hair. He walks down the stairs slowly, chuckling. "Where's your little boyfriend now? Got tired of you already? Huh?" he asks with a swift kick to my stomach. "You already slept with him, haven't you, you little slut?" Another kick and I'm coughing up blood. He leans down and cups my chin, bringing my face to his level. "Well guess what? If I can't have you, NOBODY CAN!" He releases my face and kicks me again and again and again. At this point, I'm positive I've got a few broken ribs. I cough up blood which does not help with my breathing.

Jason looms over me; I can see him through strands of my dark hair. I'm ready to give up, to just close my eyes and let this nightmare end when I catch sight of the fire alarm behind him. I muster up all the strength I have and I speak. "Jason…" I whisper, closing my eyes, trying to breathe. I hear him hesitate and then crouch down. "What? Last dying wish?" he sneers but there's a flicker of hope in his eyes. I think that despite everything he's done, I think… maybe he actually thinks he loves me. That thought sickens me but it also reassures me because it means he won't hesitate in doing what I ask him next.

"Kiss me… please" my voice is raspy and I sound like I'm dying which might be the case. He hesitates again but then I feel him helping me sit and then he's leaning in. For a second, I anticipate the feel of lips against mine. I want to know if they're still as soft and smooth as the last time we kissed. I want to feel his hands in my hair like they use to be before. I want to hear him murmur "I love you" against my lips. But then I remember that this wasn't the Jason I feel in love. This was the Jason that killed his unborn son, who threw me down the stairs twice, whose tried to killed me. He wasn't like this; he was actually the sweetest guy I'd ever met up until he started doing drugs. He'd become angry and neurotic, he wasn't the same. I wonder now if that's what he's here for. The drugs.

That second of mental insanity (pun not intended) passes and I head-butt then I smash my elbow right into face. I manage to stand and kick him, right where the sun doesn't shine. He howls in agony and I know he'll stay down long enough for me to pull the fire alarm. I smash open the case, glass tinkling down on the floor, blood seeping from the glass imbedded lesions in my knuckles. I pull the alarm and piercing wails fill the air. Lights flash and the stairway is lit in red, giving it an evil look. I can hear people out in the halls, confused and annoyed for being awake. It is all I can do to not brain myself on the edge of the stairs as I fade into oblivion.

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy with school but now that vacation is one week away, I'll be finishing up this story and moving along to the next one. I was really scared about how to write this chapter because I've never really written violence so it was new ground for me but I must say, it came out quite well although you'll be the judges of that. Thank you for being so patient. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! 3 Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
